What a night!
by gailly
Summary: What a night they have together...Beware it contain sex...


**WHAT A NIGHT**

"Damm I am going to be late for the meeting…." As she looks at the clock, **Amane** change her clothes in no time. " I have only 10 minutes left, looks like I have spend way too long with star bride"…..

She run as fast as possible, she will not want her princess to be blame by the student council president of Miator, **Miyuki **and the student council president of Spica, **Shion**. But it seems that she is too late.

"WHY IS THERE ONLY 1 ETOILE? WHERE IS OTHER ONE?" Miyuki shouted loudly at the rather shy and quiet girl for most of the time, **Hikari. **

"CAN YOU NOT SHOUT AT OUR ETOILE? AND I BELIEVED THAT AMANE-SAMA IS LATE FOR A GOOD REASON!" Shion shouted back at her, defending her etoile.

"THIS IS NOT THE FIRST TIME! I SWEAR THAT SHE IS BECOMING MORE LIKE SHIZUMA!"

"HEH DON'T BRING UP TO SHIZUMA!" **Nagisa** hated when Miyuki always put the blame at her lover.

"Don't worry my love, she is only joking." **Shizuma** hug nagisa lovely.

"Girls, get a room…" **Yaya** comment. Then **Tsubomi **hit her head.

"What!" Yaya shouted.

"Take your dirty thought out of your head!" Tsubomi said.

"I bet that shizuma also having the same thought as me, she with nagisa while I and you, because you are so cute that I will eat you up right here right now. HaHa!" Yaya said loudly and proudly.

"Totally." Shizuma said while looking at her lover, Nagisa blush.

"Yaya-senpei!" Tsubomi said as she was as red as a tomato.

Everyone was laughing until the door was crack open and the person that everyone was waiting is here at last.

"I am very sorry, I was with star bride and I totally forget the time I have spent. It's my fault. So Please don't blame Hikari." Amane say breathlessly.

"Amane-senpei…" Hikari was relieved as she was worried for her lover being late.

"You should be responsible for your action as you are the Etoile. Do you understand me?" Miyuki scolded Amane.

"Yes Madam, I got it. I am very sorry."

But luckily Miyuki decided to forgive her. And they continue their meeting…..

Finally their meeting is done, Amane and Hikari had their time spent without each other due to their duty but they will have the whole night together as after they won the Etoile election, they decided to share a room until Amane graduated the next year. Luckily, this request was granted, just that they didn't make too much noise at night. And they have managed to keep the volume down at night, unlike Yaya and Tsubomi as they share a room after Hikari moved out. They didn't really care how loud they make and excited the people on that floor in the dorm, like Amane who have a hard time controlling as it made it hard for Amane to resist her urges to take Hikari as her own. It was been some time as they have their own time together due to their work in the day and does not have energy in the nights play. But seems that this day have easy task and they will be early in their room then usual so Amane have decided to take Hikari at the night no matter what happened.

After their duty, Amane went back in her room and heard someone singing in the bathroom. Amane knew that must be Hikari as she just loves her sweet voice and wanted to hear more of it. She takes off her clothes and opens the door….

"Amaenaideyo anata," Hikari sing sweetly when Amane suddenly hug her from her back, she shouted.

"AHH!"

"Heh, it's only me. " Amane said as she turns her around to look at her lovely and shy lover.

Hikari blush heavily as she realized that the both of them as naked.

As she loves what she have saw, Amane's hands moved to the blonde hair girl's hips, pulling them together tighter as Hikari wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and Amane kissed Hikari like they have not kiss for years. Amane went deeper into her mouth and heard Hikari moaned into her mouth, blushing slightly. Amane laughed…

"I love you Hikari…"

"I love you too Amane-senpai…" Hikari melted into their kiss.

"You taste so sweet Hikari…" Amane's strong hands pull Hikari nearer to her causing Hikari in surprise.

They pull out of each other as they needed some air before they have another passionate kiss.

Amane could not stand anymore. She gently licking Hikari's ear. Amane's hands luxuriously slipped to her lover's blessed chest, massage them gently, knowing that Hikari is very sensitive to everything she did.

"Wait!" Hikari responded.

"I can't wait anymore! Do you know how much willpower I have to keeps to myself all night in the dark when we were alone? While Yaya could have her fun with Tsubomi almost every night!" Amane said breathlessly.

"But can we wait a minute? I don't want to do it in the bathroom." Hikari blushed as she turned her back.

Finally, Amane got Hikari's approval so she immediately carried her out of the bathroom to their bed in a fast speed.

Hikari was so embarrassed as she could feel that Amane really wanted it badly due to her amazing speed and she felt so guilty that she didn't realized what her lover needs.

Amane felt her lover was shivering and laughed slyly at her….

"So sensitive…" Hikari caught in surprise as Amane have a taste of her neck.

One of Amane's hands reached up, cupping her breast in her hand. A soft moan escaped from Hikari's lips, and she leaned down, letting her tongue out to lick at the sensitive nipple, giving it a flick. Hikari moan again and again. When she took her nipple into her mouth, a small shiver went through her body, the sensitive bud becoming hard under her touch. She wanted more …

Her hand gently teased the other nipple. Hikari continue to moan softly as it was at night and didn't want the others to hear their night fun unlike Yaya and Tsubomi.

"A-Amane-senpei, please..." she cried, pushing against her lover's shoulders to urge her downwards. Amane raised her head; a sly expression was on her face.

"Please what, Hikari?"

"Please, Amane-senpei, I...I need you..."

Her beloved gave a naughty looked as she knew how wet Hikari have become.

After having fun with her lover's breast, Finally, Amane went down to the place she wanted to explored most.

"Hikari, you're so wet down here." Amane comment, causing the younger girl to blush.

She lowered her head down between her lover's legs and put her lips around the blonde hair girl's mound. Hikari gasped out loudly as Amane softly swiped her tongue over her then circled her tongue around her mound making her tremble and whine in pleasure. Amane's tongue lightly teasing and explored every inch of her lover's mound until Hikari thought she was going to be mad from desire. Her teeth gently teased her, not biting but flirting with it. Hikari felt her body like it was on fire with the pleasure Amane was giving her.

Amane gently slid her tongue up and down, applying a bit of pressure, causing Hikari to ache her back. After a few minutes of she was eager and asking for entrance and plunged in. Hikari was having hard time breathing. Amane continued pleasing Hikari with her tougue. But it seems that it she couldn't take it anymore.

"A…A… Amane …pei…ahhh….ah! Amane- sen…pei!"

"Ahhhh….ah…. AHHHHHH!...Hikari cried out as she came into Amane's mouth, Amane licked up all her cum like it was sugar syrup. Then, she moved up to give Hikari another passionate kiss. But Amane decided to have the both of them feel good.

Amane sat up and lifted one of Hikari's legs, to settle hers between Hikari's. Taking one last kiss, she pressed forward until her core rubbed against Hikari's.

Hikari moaned loudly, she shut her eyes halfway, her heart beats unevenly. Amane began to move, rubbing them together roughly, moaning at the touch she wanted so badly. Hikari responded by moving at the same timing with Amane.

After a few minutes, Hikari was breathing unevenly and she moaned loudly, her back started to ache as Amane continue her work and putting in more force.

" Ah…A… Amane …ahhh….ah! Amane-senpei! I'm … coming….Ahhh…" Hikari cried.

"Hikari… Together…Together." Amane feel that Hikari is coming to her peak and used all her strength for the late shot.

"AHHHH!" And the both of them climax together.

Amane watched Hikari fell back to the bed and stuffed a finger into her lover.

"Ahh… no… no more…. I … I'm …. ahh ….going crazy…" Hikari blushed darkly, but cried out when her lover gave her more.

Hikari widened her eyes in shock as she felt Amane added another finger.

"AH Hikari you're so tight!"she moved her finger in and out slowly of Hikari's body, She screamed and Amane felt that Hikari is ready to climax again as she felt Hikari's inner muscles clamping on her fingers tightly.

"Ahh!" Hikari came the third time in the night.

Amane lay back on the bed as Hirkari put her head on her lover's shoulder.

"I love you, Amane-senpei." Hikari said in her sweetest voice.

"I love you too." Amane kiss her after their passionate love together.

"What a night! Right? It's like being days since we made love." Amane hugged Hikari gently.

"Become its really being days since you touch me."Hikari giggled softly hoping her senpei did not hear it. But unfortunate, she did. It only is causing Hikari to blush at her own answer.

"Now go to sleep, tomorrow will be a long day…" Amane kissed Hikari's forehead.

They hugged each other and sleep to have their own sweet dreams….

**Hi, this is the first time I write a story. Although I did get some ideas and sentence from other stories, but I hope you wouldn't blame me for that. And I hope you have a great time reading it.**

In case you don't know the mean of this,

**Amaenaideyo anata: Don't act so spoiled, Dear**


End file.
